CWS Superhero Universe
The CWS Superhero Universe is the canon universe of all superheroes and associated characters created by CWS1983. This universe's locations/characters/events/objects/etc are in part inspired by Marvel and DC Comics. Current Characters: Heroes: # Firestorm/Nathan Graves # Silent Ninja/Rick Rodders # Herida Smith # Joel # Mirage/Sarah Ferguson # Billy Mercury/Will Happy # Boulder/Ty Kegger # The Bolt # Eagle # Trailblazer # Seeker # Ultra Lore of CWS Universe Firestorm/Nathan Graves The first superhero to appear in the world was Nathan Graves. At age 27, Nathan began working at NASA and gained access to secretive technology involving solar flares. He joined a behind the scenes lab known as the NRG, and began studying possible methods of harnessing energy from far away solar storms. After working closely with his colleagues for years, Nathan managed to construct a complex machine that would be sent to space to gather energy from the sun. Upon the satellites return to Earth, Nathan experimented on it with his partners when something went wrong. The machine wasn't stable enough to handle the power inside it and combusted, sending out a wave of heat equivalent to that of a solar flare. Nathan was the sole survivor of the blast and went through many extensive surgeries afterwards, he stayed in a special hospital for nearly 4 months before fully recovering. Eventually, Nathan discovered that low level solar energy was still radiating off of his body, while it wasn't harmful to anyone or anything around him, it gave him the ability to make air combust, using only his mind. After this, Nathan revealed his powers to a few friends in his occupation but intended to keep it a secret between them. However, his secret eventually ran loose in the company and he was confronted by a government agency known as AMFUSA, who attempted to capture him but failed. Nathan then fled to Mexico in an attempt to hide from the government but was eventually found and taken to a secret facility in Nevada. At the facility, scientists successfuly adopted his genes and used them to create a serum that could give any man his abilities. This serum was injected by Lieutenant Brock Harrison which turned him into the unstable villian Inferno. Harrison went haywire and went on a rampage through the facility, and ending up face to face with Nathan. The battle ended with Nathan unleashing his full energy to land a devestating blow on Brock, knocking him out cold and defeating him. After the previous events, Nathan was secured once again by the government but then turned loose under the authority of Director Heff, commander of a higher government agency known as CHARTER. He was allowed to return to his home in California and even offered a position in the agency because of his abilities, which he accepted. Nathan went on to undergo secret missions for the United States in other countries, using his abilities to the best of his advantage and operating under the name Firestorm. Dawn of the Silent Ninja Belonging to a wealthy family, Rick Rodders became rich the day he was born. However, in his early teens a freak accident left him with two dead parents and a multi billion dollar to inherit. Rodders became severely depressed over the years and only barely coped with it. Eventually Rick would go on a business trip to Taiwan, but during the flight severe weather caused the planes engines to malfunction and crash land on the Island of Ferkon. Among the few survivors were Rodders, A fellow businessman Brady Harvard, A flight attendant Maria Hoff, and tourist, Don Erik. Rick, leading the group found a small village on the island and asked how they could find help, but few of the locals understood English, and it seemed like a lost cause. Eventually though, Rick stumbled upon a temple hidden in the dense jungle of the island were he met Master Jorane. Deciding that it may be a while before he and the others could be found, Rodders began training in martial arts under Jorane, and eventually became a master himself. He learned to wield a mysterious weapon known as Ferkon's Scythe, and spent days meditating effectively relieving himself of his depression over time. After living on the Island for years he was eventually found by a search party, and taken home to the States, along with his fellow survivors. Master Jorane allowed him to take the Sythe with him, but only under the condition that he use it to protect the innocent. After returning to New York, Rodders gave ownership of the company to Brady Harvard, and used his fortune to devote his life to fighting crime in the city. Meanwhile, one of Jorane's former students, Jason Wilder, would go on a mission to find Rick Rodder and recover the Scythe, which he thought was unfairly given to Rodders. Eventually Jason would go a far as to break into Rodder's private home and give him 48 hours to turn over the scythe. Of course, Rodders didn't and this resulted in a showdown between the two on top of Rodder Headquarters. The battle ultimately ended in Rodder's victory. After which he gave himself the title of the Silent Ninja. Billy Mercury In 1996, Will Happy, at age 19, was interning for a government agency called CHARTER, who was currently experimenting in recovered extraterrestrial technology. Being best friends with a top adviser, Will got access to a top secret viewing of an experiment involving a wormhole. During the experiment, something went wrong and caused the portal to malfunction, making it unstable and turning it into a vacuum. Along with other viewers present, Will was sucked into the wormhole and sent far away from Earth to a planet known as Pravus. After being stranded on the planet. Will and his colleagues were ruthlessly attacked by a group of aliens known as the Forsaken and only Will was left alive. Will eventually found a way off of the planet but had no idea how to get back home. After discovering that he was in a completely different galaxy altogether, Will began a life as a space adventurer and but never abandoned his goal of returning to Earth. Over time he branded the nickname Billy Mercury. Throughout his adventures in space, Billy eventually got into a conflict with the alien warlord Yrorgmir, after stealing a powerful relic known as the Cosmic Gem. Billy hopped from system from system fleeing the Warlord and eventually sold the Gem to a dealer on the planet of Het. Billy was later captured by mercenaries and sent to Yrormir's personal prison The Edge of Light. At the prison he met an alien named Zore, who defended him from rowdy prisoners, and later met Ferona, a dangerous woman who who deserted Yrorgmir to fight for good, but was later captured. After spending a week in prison with Zore and Ferona, Billy learned that Yrogmir planned to use the Cosmic Gem to build a galactic empire, starting with his home planet Earth. After discovering this, Billy devised a plan to escape the prison. He managed to sneak into one of the maintenance rooms while Zore distracted the guards, and shut off the security systems, while Ferona took the opportunity to seize the armory, and supply the group with guns. Billy and his new friends busted out of the prison while also breaking out dozens of other prisoners. After escaping from the prison, Billy Mercury set out on a mission to retrieve the Cosmic Gem in order to save earth, he was accompanied by Zore and Ferona as well. Billy raced across the galaxy in an effort to finally reach his home planet again, he eventually arrived and landed in a field in Missouri. At the same time, Yorgmir's forces entered the atmosphere and began attacking Kansas City. The United States government called upon the army to try and maintain chaos in the city. During all this, Billy and his new friends banded together, and successfully found a way to board Yrogmir's flagship, The Andromeda. Through lots of fighting with Yrorgmir's goons, The trio managed to reach Yrorgmir's throne room to find him ready to wield the Cosmic Gem. A battle ensued between the team and Yorgmir, in an effort to disarm him of the Cosmic Gem. During this battle Yorgmir used the Gem to fire a deadly beam at Billy sending him flying across the room and wrecking a set of critical ship controls. This caused one of the ships thrusters to fail and the ship began to fall. During this, the team continued to grapple with Yorgmir and even managed to get a hold of the Gem, however a huge explosion coming from one of the ships engines caused Billy to drop the Gem. After this, the Gem started producing weird noises and appeared to be reacting to something. It began giving off strange particles and began to incinerate the matter around it. Not knowing what to expect, Yorgmir and the group continued to stare at the Gem curiously, when the Gem began to emit bright lights and suddenly combusted, producing a huge explosion, incinerating Yorgmir and blowing up the entire ship. After the battle, Billy woke up in St. Luke's Kansas City Hospital. He soon learned that he must've been mistaken for a wounded civilian and rushed to the hospital after the attack. Not sure how to explain that he had come from space, He went along with it. After staying in the hospital for a day, Billy found a note in his jacket from Zore and Ferona, telling that they thought it was best to leave the planet after. Billy decided to stay in the hospital until he no longer could, he would then figure out were he would go with his life.Category:Uncategorized